PS I Love You
by cupcake-or-rangeman
Summary: When Bella was in seven she had a crush on Edward Cullen. That year she asked Edward to be her valentine. His response had been no, but in truth he really did like her, the problem was his friends. It has been 12 years what will happen during a game of T


P.S. I Love You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**_

_**Full Summary: When Bella was in seven she had a crush on Edward Cullen. That year she asked Edward to be her valentine. His response had been no, but in truth he really did like her, the problem was his friends. It has been 12 years since that fateful day and not only does she still have a crush on him, she is completely unaware of the fact he still has one on her also. So what happens between them when the gang is all playing truth or dare?**_

_**Seven Pages longest post ever for me. WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!**_

_**Oneshot**_

_**occ, All Human**_

_**Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper: 21**_

_**Alice, Edward, Bella: 19**_

_**B POV. **_

This is it the last valentine's day I am spending in Forks and I am going to make it a memorable one.

"Hey Alice you up for a little Valentine's Day truth or dare?"

"Sure, I'll call the gang and you get the pop, chips, the bottle, and rent the hotel room. We are going to Seattle," She replied enthusiastically.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

"Ok so here are the rules," Alice started. "I will be the first to spin the bottle if you get the closed end you are the one to come up with the dare, if you get the open end you have to do the dare, also the person with open end also spins the bottle for the next round." Alice spun the bottle and it landed on Edward and I.

"Okay Bella truth or dare?" Edward started with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Dare," I stated proudly. Secretly hoping he would dare me to kiss him.

"Ok, I dare you to sing in front of a bunch of people at Planet Rose in a costume only Alice would approve of." he said with a wicked smirk on his face.

_Damn him and Alice. I can't believe he is going to make me not only sing but, in something Alice would approve of_.

_Oh well, I asked for it....kind of. Let's get this show on the road._

"Fine, let's go Alice." I got up and walked to her room.

* * *

Ok so I was right to worry. She put me in a midnight blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. The dress ended 3 inches below my butt._ Man this dress is too reveling._

It was embellished with dangling sequins. Not only did she dress me she did my hair and makeup too.

_Ewe, I hate it so much when she is fussing and plucking my face._

She did my hair in loose waves, my make up wasn't that bad but I hate it still.

We all got loaded up in to Emmett's jeep and convent enough there weren't enough seats so of course I had to sit on Edwards lap.

"Hey I hope you don't mind I have to sit on you." I asked feeling sincere to forcing him to have me on him. I mean I am not exactly _light_ and I didn't want to make Edward uncomfortable.

"It's not a problem just try not to move so much." He replied frustrated.

_Hmmm… I wonder what has gotten into him_.

Better yet I wonder if he will understand the reason I am singing a particular song.

* * *

**SHOW TIME! **

I looked at the crowd, closed my eyes, took a deep breath and began to sing.

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

**  
Took me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried** **Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my  
**

_I looked up at Edward when I sang that verse trying to get him to remember back in when we were seven._

**I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

**Took me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

**  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too**

**  
Took me home were we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**

Once I finished I looked back up to the crowd and saw them whistling and cheering franticly. My eyes met Edwards and I blushed furiously towards the floor. Half embarrassed over the attention and the other from the way he was looking at me.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE**

"Bell that was …wow! I never knew you could sing like that!" Edward exclaimed.

"Well," I paused. "I bet there is a lot you still don't know about me." I replied very fond of my new found confidence.

_I wonder where that came from hmmm… maybe it is the dress. Yep it is the dress, damn Alice._

"What is that suppose to mean?" he questioned.

I just looked at him, shook my head, and zipped my lips shut. Then I headed straight for the exit and ran to the jeep with Edward hot on my heels.

He caught up with me he grab me by my waist, brought his lips to my ear and whispered "Bells you know what would happen if you don't answer me right." I shook my head yes. "Then I suggest you answer me with your voice or else." He threatened with a husky voice. "Now, what did you mean when you said there is a lot you still don't know about me?"

"I meant maybe you don't know me as well as you thought you did." I stated proudly of not fully answering his question.

Edward let out a frustrated groan, at my stubbornness I assume. "Let's get in everyone is waiting in the car." He said lifting me up.

* * *

**(Back at the Hotel Room after Bella has changed in to her normal clothes)**

"Okay, I get to spin"

While watching the bottle spin I waited for it to land on the next victim. It landed on Emmett and Rosalie.

"Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok Rose, I dare you to let me keep your bra for the night." Emmett stated while grinning ear to ear like a cat that just ate a canary.

"Okay."

We all watched as Rosalie gave Emmett her bra. Funny thing is once she did he ran to the bathroom, only to show up wearing her it on his head.

_Wow that was really... Emmett of him to do that._

Rose now spun the bottle and watched it land on Alice and Jasper.

"Okay Jazz truth or dare?" Alice asked wickedly. I felt really bad for Jasper for getting his lover because it was a double header.

"Truth" He replied nervously.

"Fine, what is the worst thing you have ever done at school." She asked in a bored voice. Obviously she didn't want him to choose truth.

"I streaked the Main Columns freshman year." He replied embarrassed.

"Okay guy's last one and then let's call it for tonight. Okay?" Alice called.

Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on Alice and Edward.

"Okay, Edward truth or dare"

"Dare" he said bravely.

"Okay, I dare you to spend the rest of the night and tomorrow morning locked in your hotel room with Bella."

"Alice, I don't think that is fair to Bella. Why does she have to be in there?"

"Bella is this okay with you?" Alice asked me.

I nodded. No sooner I started nodding Edward picked me up and towed me in to the hotel bedroom.

_Good thing there are three separate bedrooms_.

Once Edward locked the room door he turned towards me.

"Sorry your suck in here with me?" he apologized.

"I don't mind" I replied with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Oh, okay" he replied shocked

I got up and grabbed my book. I laid down right next to Edward and started to read where I stopped last time. I was reading the same page for ten minutes and he wouldn't stop starring at me. I turned to him to ask him why he was looking at me only to get captured by his deep green eyes.

He looked at my lips and started to move closer to me hesitating only slightly. He looked back into my eyes mentally asking me if I wanted to kiss him. I leaned in more till our lips were one centimeter apart, staring deeply into his eyes. With that he closed the gap between our lips, connecting his with mine. When our lips touched I felt as if I died and went to heaven. His lips were pure bliss, in the delicious melt in your mouth chocolaty way. I felt like I needed to get closer to him than I already was. I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself into him. I once I got into his lap he laid down and flipped us so I was underneath him. I tangled my legs with his, and again I pulled myself closer than physically possible.

I had waited twelve years for him to kiss me and now that he has I don't want him to ever stop. I was on cloud nine and I didn't want to _ever _leave_, _but reality was catching up to me quickly. I really need to breath or I was going to pass out. Thankfully Edward pulled away before I did.

"Bella that was amazing."

"Glad you think so." I replied while gasping for breath.

* * *

"Bella, can I make a confession?"

"Ummm…sure I guess so"

_What dose he want to tell me?_

"I really did want to say yes to you."

_Oh My-_

"Will you be my girlfriend, Love?"

"Yes!" I replied giddily.

I kissed him on the lips. I must have jumped him really hard because I was on top of him.

_Oops_

"Sorry about that Edward."

"Don't worry I don't mind, not in the slightest."

I tried to move off of him but he wouldn't allow it. He grabbed my hips and held me firmly on top of him.

"Now where do you think you are going?"

"I was going to-"

"No your not, I like the position we are in quite a lot thank you."

"If you're sure…"

"I am most defiantly sure; I will always want you with me forever and for always."

* * *

It has been five years since that day and my life has been wonderful. Edward ended up proposing two years on Valentines Day we got married that fall. We have identical twin daughters named Isabelle Danielle Cullen and Annabelle Fay Cullen they are now two years old and quite a hand full. Edward works as a piano teacher and since the twins were born I have been a homemaker so I can spend time with them.

-_buzz buzz buzz_

_Where is that phone_

I opened my phone and it told me I had a text message.

**From: Edward**

**To: Bella**

**P.S. I Love You**

_**So here is my holiday fic. I took a little break from IOHWIB. But now that this is up I will continue the rough draft and have that up in a few weeks. Yay! So review and tell me your thoughts please**_

_**Love You My Readers, **_

_**Tori**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
